


A Cup Of Sugar

by maybetomorrow



Series: In A Hundred Universes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon divergent bc they're human, F/M, Hardcore fluff, Like guys this is just Fluff with a little plot, Mike Matthews - Freeform, Neighbors AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also bc Kara can bake??, they're so in love it's too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: A new guy moved in to Apartment 4B, and Kara is determined to get to know him... even if that means becoming a walking cliché... baking for him... asking for a cup of sugar... Whatever she has to do.Human!Karamel Neighbor’s AU in which Kara has a huge crush on the Guy Next Door [and in which Kara is actually good at cooking...]For Week Two of the Karamel Fanfiction Challenge.





	A Cup Of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> bilgegungoren00 is basically the entire reason this fic happened. If she hadn't been feeding me so well with her fics, I wouldn't have all these fluffy feels... and I wouldn't have thought to write it or been motivated to post it, sooooo... love you darling <3
> 
>  
> 
> That being said, here is 8k of hardcore fluff. I don't even know how this came out of me but... there you go.

Kara Danvers felt like a damn fool.And yet, there she was, dropping everything anyways… just to make a batch of cookies for the guy who had moved into apartment 4B.He’d only been around for a week, and she’d only seen him a handful of times — which was shocking, considering how they lived across the hall from each other.She’d seen him from behind a few times — and, _boy, did he have a nice back_ — as he rushed down the stairs in the morning before work and once as he walked through his door when she’d just gotten out of the elevator.She’d only seen his face once, when he was grabbing his mail at the box downstairs.He had the kind of face she couldn’t forget.Unbearably and unattainably cute.And yet…

She set her mixing bowl on the countertop with a harsh thwack, leaving a sharp ringing lingering in the air as she collected her ingredients.First, the butter, eggs, vanilla extract, and water… then the flour, baking soda, salt, chocolate chips, brown sugar and — granulated sugar…That gave her an idea. 

“Gods, no,”Kara whispered to herself.“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Her stomach churned.Why was she doing this again?Because she wanted to be a good neighbor?Or because she wanted an excuse to find out his name so she could stalk his Facebook and stare at his face a little more? _Mmmm_ … _definitely the former_ , she thought, desperately trying to convince herself.She could make cookies for her neighbor without being a complete cliché, right?That wouldn’t be weird, would it?She crossed her arms and stared intently at the egg carton as if she was trying to win an argument against it.Nope.She was going to do it.Clichés be damned.

For a moment, she tried to talk herself out of it.But…It made the perfect excuse to say hello.Boys liked the whole Girl-Next-Door thing, right?Except — he was cute, but it wasn’t like she was trying to date him… She just wanted to talk to him.That’s all… Totally.Nothing else.

Kara shoved her giant bag of granulated sugar into a corner of her cupboard.Out of sight, out of mind.She took a deep breath, and then she walked out of her apartment.Across the hall.And she stood, cautious — nervous — eager — at the door of 4B.

***

She sucked up all the confidence and strength she could muster, and lifted her hand to knock.And she stood there.For twelve _agonizing_ seconds.And then, the door opened to a guy in a snug black shirt, glasses pushed all the way back, a bright and friendly smile on his face.

“We haven’t met yet… I’m Kara — Kara Danvers, apartment 4A,” she turned around and pointed to her door.

He opened the door a little wider, his smile growing with it.Her neighbor stuck out his hand. 

“Mike Matthews, 4B.”

“Hi.” Kara momentarily lost her train of thought.She hadn’t actually thought this far ahead… about _actually_ talking to him.She’d never pictured reaching the point where they actually introduced themselves.She tried to process his name before she forgot.If she was going to Facebook stalk him, it was kind of the most essential information.

“Hi,” he replied, with mild amusement.

“Listen, I know this is completely weird, but I’m baking right now… for a friend and I’m such an idiot and I don’t have time to run to the store and get this done too, and —” she stopped herself from taking the white lie too far… from giving too many details. “Is there any chance you could spare a cup of sugar?” 

When she heard his laugh for the first time, she decided.Screw pride.She’d embarrass herself over and over.She’d be a walking cliché — no matter how much she hated the thought — just to hear his laugh again.

“Sure,” he said, pushing a brick in front of his door to lodge it open and stepping back.“Come on in.I’m sure I’ve got some in one of these cupboards.”

Kara took a deep breath and walked in.

Mike’s apartment was identical to her, except mirrored.And the furniture was in all the wrong spots.But beyond that, the apartment wasn’t as different as she had imagined in the few days it took to actually swing by.

“I know I’ve got some here somewhere…” he trailed off, reaching for an upper cabinet above the pantry.And sure enough, he pulled a normal-sized bag of white sugar off of the shelf and onto the countertop.And without a second thought, he handed the entire thing to her.And Kara, momentarily, forgot why she needed it so badly.

_Right, an excuse to say hello,_ she thought. 

“Thanks.I’ll uh —I’ll bring it right back,” Kara said with a smile, lifting the bag up in gratitude before she turned to the door.

“What are you making?” he asked, before she crossed back over the threshold. 

“Chocolate chip cookies.”She smiled.His interest seemed piqued, and suddenly, she realized… she had the perfect excuse to bake him a batch.

“Sounds brilliant,” he said with a smile.“Hope they turn out well.”

“Me too,” Kara laughed. 

He let her go then, with a sickeningly sweet smile, and Kara could feel her stomach flutter. 

And if that wasn’t pathetic… she didn’t know what was.

 

***

In the time she waited for both batches to cook, Kara spent her time combing through Facebook for one particular Mike Matthews.And she’d learned — depressingly little. 

He was cute.And not just in person.He photographed well, too… which she had always taken as an indication of a person who didn’t deserve to be so lucky, since most of the beautiful people she knew that photographed really well were actually _really_ unpleasant. 

But Mike?He was _really_ nice.He let her borrow his sugar, without requesting any favors or asking any unusual questions.So clearly he was a great guy. 

But, to her horror, she discovered very little else.Turned out her neighbor was quite the shy type… not that she hadn't realized that already, but even his social media pages were sparse.He was like an internet ghost or something.He existed, but not really — and he had all this history that she couldn’t decipher. 

The kitchen timer went off and Kara carefully pulled the trays from the oven and rested them on the cooling racks.She snuck one — still soft and melty, but definitely too hot to eat now — and set it aside for herself.That would be her cut of Alex’s batch. 

She was impatient to bring Mike a plateful — _that's all… definitely not for any other reason… like getting to see him again_ — but she waited until the cookies had been sufficiently cooled.And in the meantime, she kept looking.She found his Instagram, which had lots of pictures of a dog she hadn’t seen around the complex —maybe his family’s dog — but never any pictures with other women.And Facebook seemed to suggest the same.Unless he was hiding something from his public profile…

He was single.She took more pleasure in discovering that than she should.Because it wasn’t like she was trying to date him or anything.Still, it was nice to know he wasn’t dating anyone in particular…just to know.That’s all.

Kara packed up the second batch in a disposable box, and set them aside to bring to Alex on her way out of the apartment.Since she did tell him that little white lie… she’d have to sell it for all she could muster.The first batch, however, she put on a nicer plate.One of the ones she saved for special occasions.She arranged them all neatly then wrapped a layer of plastic film over the top.

And with both batches and the sugar in her arms, her keys, and her purse, Kara walked out of her apartment and over to apartment 4B. 

Kara adjusted, balancing everything carefully before raising her hand to knock.The door opened remarkably fast, and Kara smiled. 

“I just wanted to give you your sugar back.You’re a lifesaver,” she said, pulling the bag apart from her other belongings and passing it back to him.

“Oh, yeah. No problem.” _Keep it cool, Kara._ She kept her smile a little restrained, but still friendly.Natural.She wanted to look natural.

“And I uh —I had some cookie dough left over and I didn’t know how else to thank you so… These are for you!”She held the plate out hopefully, suddenly realizing it was maybe silly to just —

“Wow.Thank you.But… you didn’t have to do all this.”

“Seriously, it was nothing.I was just making cookies for my sister,” she said, gently lifting the take-out box, “and I figured since I was baking already…Think of it as a thank you for the sugar and a ‘welcome to the apartment complex’ thing…Two birds and all that.”She grinned.She was handling this a lot better than she had thought she’d be able to. 

“Thanks.”And there was his smile again.His confusion ebbed away and she found herself the direct recipient of that addictive glance once more.And that was all she needed to make it all worth it.

“I should… I’ve got to go get these to my sister.”

“Of course.Don’t let me keep you —”

“I’ll see you around,” she said with a little wave, backing away from the door.He didn’t close it right away, so she turned around, counting the steps it took for him to click it shut.Fifteen.She’d almost made it fully around the corner towards the stairs before she heard it.She tried not to wonder what that could mean and focused on her next task.Getting to Alex’s apartment.

Alex was going to be thrilled when she brought her the other batch.Kara rarely baked for her sister — for _anyone,_ for that matter.She just maybe wouldn’t tell her exactly why she’d decided to bake her some cookies.What was the harm in just being a good sister for the day?

***

It took him a full day to return her plate.Which, Kara realized, was more than reasonable, considering how many cookies she had actually given him and the fact that their work schedules didn’t exactly give the perfect opportunity for him to bring it over before work or something.But she had been home for _maybe_ twenty minutes when he knocked at the door.

“Sorry to bug you, but I wanted to give you your dish back.”

“Oh, thanks for remembering.”

“And I hope you don’t mind, but it didn’t look like you’d gotten a chance go to the store, so I figured, it wouldn’t hurt —”

“What?”Mike reached his arms in front of him and extended a small paper bag towards Kara, which she took with confusion and mild apprehension.

“I… uh — I picked up a bag of sugar for you.You know… Just so you have enough to hold you off until you go to the store next.”Kara stared at him, mouth agape, and he grew rattled, rushing to explain.“You know, just as a thank you for the cookies.Which were incredible by the way.”

“Thanks,” Kara said with a blush, tucking a chunk of hair behind her ear and scratching at her neck.“For both, I mean.The sugar and for being so sweet.”

He let out a small laugh, and she held a breath because — the sound was like a drug.She _needed_ to hear it again.So, between a breathless laugh and the concentrated heat of blood rushing to her face, she managed another joke.

“So, is this your way of asking me not to come knocking on your door anymore?” she asked with a beam. 

The look on his face was worth it. And the way he scrambled, flustered, trying to correct himself — it was… adorable.Completely adorable.

“No — I just…”He laughed when he saw Kara’s smile, and the concern slipped from his features.“You are welcome anytime — for sugar.Or tea… or coffee?Do you want a cup of something?”

“Right now?” Kara asked.

“Yeah.I make a pretty nice cup of tea, if I say so myself.”He winked.She swore he winked.She hadn’t just imagined it, had she?

“Tea would be great,” she said with a nod, trying to keep her emotions reserved and as unaffected as possible.

“Earl Grey or Camomile?” he asked, glancing at her suspiciously.His grey eyes watched her with a hint of playfulness and she felt a chill run up her spine — the kind that shook your entire being and left you feeling settled and calm afterward.

“Earl Grey, for sure.”

“With sugar?”He laughed and she had to hold her own back.Was this going to be their thing now, making jokes about sugar like they’d known each other for more than just two days? Because if it was?If it was, she’d definitely died and gone to whatever afterlife was waiting for her.Because there was no way it was real.

“Of course.”

“Okay.I’ll get started on that… just… I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

Kara watched as her door swung shut behind him and let her hand rise to her mouth.Her ears were burning and she couldn’t breathe.Had that _actually_ just happened?It was embarrassing, but she had the world’s worst crush.A textbook infatuation.And nothing this guy did was helping any of it.

She shook off her shock and straightened up.Even though, it wasn’t anything but neighbors being neighborly, she’d take any chance to get to know more about Mike.Facebook stalking only showed so much.And the more she thought about him, the more she liked more than just his ridiculously photogenic face.

And she tried to keep track of how long they sat at the table in his apartment chatting.But she couldn’t.She was so wrapped up — listening to him tell her about his life before National City, telling him all about her job and her family, laughing about stupid stuff they’d seen on the internet that day — she forgot to think about anything else. 

And she was perfectly fine with that.

***

Sunday was their landlord’s birthday, so Kara and Ms. Warren, the older lady on the fifth floor, arranged a potluck for a nice sunset dessert bar.She left a plate of cookies out on the table when she arrived and set to work being social with everyone in the building that she hadn’t spoken to recently.She was just wishing Stuart a Happy Birthday when she overheard a familiar laugh and tuned into the conversation going on behind her.

“Wait…who made these cookies?” The guy from 3C — Winn, was it? — said.

“Kara, for sure,” she heard Mike say.“They’re just as amazing as the ones she gave me last week.”She felt heat rising to the surface, her ears and neck growing warm.

“Kara made you a batch?I thought she only baked for birthdays and stuff.”She winced.She’d forgotten about that.How she’d refused to bake for anyone but herself unless she had a good reason.She liked making everyone birthday treats — it was easier than buying them a bottle of crappy wine or coming up with a good gift — but she never just _randomly_ baked for anyone but herself.And even then, she only did it when she needed a distraction.And she just hadn’t felt like she’d known any of her neighbors well enough to do it.She didn’t even know why she’d made the cookies for Mike in the first place.It was so unlike her.

“Oh,” was all Mike said.Kara turned to look in his direction.He was confused at first, looking at Winn.But then, he smiled.And when he looked over at her, her heart was doing backflips or something.Butterflies causing havoc in her stomach.She felt like every cliché in the book.But he was smiling at her.

Part of her wondered if her neighbors would feel jealous that she’d spared him a batch, but… it’s not like they were that spectacular or anything.But baking them… it was special to her.And she’d made them just for Mike.She wasn’t sure what that said about him, but she had a feeling he was starting to realize it meant something.Because it did.She hadn’t meant it to, but it did.

She apologized to Stuart for getting distracted and gave him a quick goodbye so she could continue on her rounds.And when she got to Mike, her blush had reached her face and her heart hadn't stopped racing.

“You know, I’m gonna take half that plate back to my apartment,” Mike said, pointing at the table behind her.

“If you liked them so much, you should’ve just told me,” she said softly.

“I did say they were incredible.”Butterflies.She had to concentrate on his eyes for a few seconds too long before she could composed herself enough to actually come up with something to say.Her eyes ran over every line of his face, memorizing him, as she grappled with her words.His gaze was intense, but so bright.

“You know, I can make more anytime.”She wanted him to take the invitation.She could feel her brain screaming it. _Just ask_.All he had to do was ask.

“But what’s the joy in that?Baking — it’s your thing, right?It wouldn’t be fun if I made you do it all the time.I bet you’d get sick of baking for me.”

“Never,” she said with a laugh.And that smile came back and she promised herself she’d find more excuses if that’s what it took.She’d bring some cookies to the office on Tuesday.And maybe brownies on Thursday.That way she could surprise him.Not that it meant anything, of course.

***

On Friday night, Kara found herself at her mixing bowl once more, her oven preheated, and all the trays laid out neatly, waiting for her.Everything was pristine and organized, a moment of perfection amid all the chaos that had led up to it. 

“Smells like somebody is stress baking.What’s going on?” came an unanticipated voice from the front door.

“How the hell —Could you _knock_?”Kara felt both amused and irritated at the sight of her neighbor, who had grown increasing friendly around her the more she baked for him.Even just knowing that she was stressed from the fact that she was baking… He shouldn’t really be _that_ familiar with her habits yet, right?He’d only been living across from her for a couple weeks now.Maybe three.At most. _Time flew by_ , she thought, shrugging the concern away.She turned back to her cookie dough and trays and took a deep breath.

“Sorry, I figured you wouldn’t want to have to interrupt yourself to open the door.Which, by the way… you should probably lock that thing.Any number of creeps could walk in at any moment.”Mike gestured vaguely behind him, somewhat concerned, but equally occupied with the worrying sight in front of him, Kara’s stress baking.

“You mean like you?” Kara laughed.

“Hmm — yeah…”Mike turned back to look toward the door and trailed off, stuck in a pseudo-argument he couldn’t possibly win, considering he had just barged in, unannounced and uninvited.

“I’ll take my chances.”

Mike wandered up to the island in her kitchen and watched as she scooped spoonfuls of cookie dough and placed them neatly on the tray in front of her, with a soothing delicacy.He smiled when he saw the little bag of sugar next to all the rest of the ingredients on her countertop.It was good to know that she was putting it to use, even if she’d had more than enough time to visit the store.Still, she was using _his_ sugar.And that was… something.

The cookie dough was mixed, and the first batch was placed in neat little spheres on their tray.Kara turned around to put the tray in the oven, and Mike saw the perfect opportunity — one he couldn’t pass up.

He reached across the counter to scoop a finger full of cookie dough from the mixing bowl when Kara shut the oven.Before he’d gotten the dough hidden away, though, she caught sight of him and he froze — a deer in the headlights — and shoved it in his mouth.

“Mike!” Kara scolded, trying to withhold a laugh.

“Whuu—” he asked, in a vague attempt at appearing innocent.

Kara pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.She mustered together her best attempt at a lecturing face.“You could get sick.”

“I’ll take my chances.”That earned him an eye roll.The kind that was so dramatic it was almost comedic.When she caught his eye again, he had the strangest look, one she couldn’t quite make sense of.

“Don’t blame me if you get food poisoning from eating raw cookie dough.”Her tone was admonishing and perhaps a little defeated, considering the inevitability of the man in front of her _not_ listening to her.What human — hell, what alien — could resist cookie dough, especially the bits stuck on the mixer.“I make no promises for your health if you do that.”

“Mmm,” he mumbled, waving a finger at her.“I think that’s a lie the cookie industry tells us because they know the only reason we’ll eat cookies is if we think cookie dough is bad for us.But _I_ know better.”He leaned in again to get another scoop.

“Oh my god,” she shouted, smacking his hand away from the mixing bowl. “Stop, or I won’t have enough to make you a batch.”He pulled his hand away faster than anything she’d ever seen. She took the opportunity to roll and place another batch’s worth of cookie dough on the second tray quickly.

“You were going to make me some?” he asked, in shock.

“Of course, you idiot.I always do.” His eyes softened into the sweetest and most awe-inducing look she’d ever received.Kara didn’t know what to make of it all.

“Have I told you that you are the _greatest_ neighbor on this planet?”There was that smile again, breaking her concentration.And making her blush.

“No, you have not, but thank you.Now sit and wait with me.We’ve got a bit until the first batch is done.”Mike plopped himself in a chair, the remaining chunks of cookie dough now forgotten in front of him. 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s got you all wound up?” His tone was serious, and she knew he was worried.He wouldn’t have just barged into her apartment like this if he wasn’t concerned in the first place.She sunk into her chair the moment she got the trays arranged in the oven.

“Fine.Sit,” she said with a sigh.“We should sit.”

“Should I get the tea, then?”She smiled softly.Mike… being so thoughtful.Again.As usual.

“Yes.Tea would be nice.But once the cookies are done, this conversation is over and we are not talking about it again.Deal?”

“Deal,” he said, knowing better than to deny it, and rushed over to grab his electric kettle and the jar of loose tea he kept in his kitchen. 

As he steeped two cups of earl grey and prepared them exactly how she liked it, she began recounting the last week of hell — writing at CatCo, and all of her difficulties with Snapper, who had recently decided he didn’t like the way she used her commas, let alone the way she reported.It was one thing on top of another, and she knew she could handle it, but by Friday afternoon, she hadn’t wanted to.

And by the time the kitchen timer went off and the cookies were ready to cool, she and Mike had migrated to her couch, where they curled up with a movie and a plateful of treats, and Kara had had her fill of complaints.And it was funny how, between the cookies, the tea, and the warmth of his arm pressed against hers… all her worries and stress just melted away.

And something strange had a grip on her heart… but honestly, she didn’t have the time or the will to worry herself about it.Not when Mike was beside her making her feel like nothing was impossible.

***

Kara was prepping dessert when she heard an alarm go off throughout the complex and the swift slamming of doors.She was all too familiar with the sound of smoke detectors in this apartment, having spent many afternoons airing out her apartment after a mishap or two cooking.But this…this one sounded serious.She shut off her oven and made a mad dash for her purse.Everything that _really_ mattered was in a fire safe that should survive if something was actually happening — family photos, important documents, backups of her computer, heirlooms, and the like.She had her purse and her keys and that was all she would risk her life for at the moment.

She had made it down to the second floor when she noticed Ms. Warren working her way down the stairs, a little slowly considering the mad rush everyone around her was in.So Kara slowed her pace and offered the old woman her hand as she made her way down.By the time the two made it through the double doors and outside, most of their neighbors had assembled at the emergency meeting point and Stuart was shouting a roll call.

It was one of those moments she realized how lucky she was to live where she did.Sure, it was on the rent-controlled side of town, and there were many nicer neighborhoods in her budget… but there was something about this place that made her want to stay.And watching Stuart checking in to make sure everyone got out safe?She was adding that to the list.

She found Mike looking disheveled, apart from the group, staring in confusion in the building as a firetruck pulled up and a few volunteers hopped out to assess the damage and severity of whatever had gone up in smoke.Kara made sure Ms. Warren was wrapped up in conversation before she left her side to check on her neighbor — could she call him her favorite neighbor?Was that fair?Whatever.Her next door neighbor. 

“Anyone know what happened, yet?” she asked Mike, failing to come up with any better conversation starter.

“I might have burnt the mac  & cheese I was making.I just didn’t realize it was that bad until the thing started smoking.”

“You — WHAT!?”Kara’s jaw dropped and she stared at him.He hadn’t even looked at her yet, and she felt like he was avoiding her gaze. 

“See I knew you’d —”

“You set _fire_ to your KITCHEN for macaroni and cheese?!” Kara shouted.

“Shhh…” Mike turned to look at her then, almost laughing at her expression.“The last thing I want right now is for the entire apartment to start freaking out and talking to us…And I doubt that’s what you want right now either.”Kara shrugged, but she pressed her lips together as a sign that she’d keep it down from now on.

“To be fair… it wasn’t fire.It was smoke…and a lot of heat.No fire.” He added.

“Three floors, Mike.They evacuated.Three.Floors.”She glanced over at Ms. Warren, half in amusement and half in pity.Floor 1 had no apartments, just stairs and mailboxes.And floor two was Stuart’s office and the laundry machines.So luckily, there weren’t too many people to worry about — only three floors worth.And so far, it seemed everyone else got out safe, too.

“No one got hurt.The sprinklers didn’t even go off.”His tone grew less playful and more anxious as he continued, threatening to turn into a rambling mess.

“Tell that to Ms. Warren.She had to take the stairs all the way down.Five floors of stairs.Her poor hips, I can’t even imagine.”Mike winced.“How do you screw up macaroni and cheese?It’s not even that hard.”Kara could feel a smile creeping forward, and she tried to hold it back by biting her lip as hard as she could.

“I put it in the microwave for too long…”Kara was already rolling her eyes — “and I forgot to take off the foil.”

Kara should have yelled at him for endangering everyone’s lives, but she watched as a disgruntled fireman walked out of the building with the charred remnants of Mike’s microwave… and she giggled.She actually giggled.

“I’m sorry, it’s not funny,” she said, tears in her eyes, trying to talk through her laughter.“It’s really dangerous and not a bit funny… I just can’t believe you actually — hahaha — I just —” Kara started to fan herself as she fought to breathe.“I should be so mad because you interrupted my baking night and I was making the best damn brownies you could have ever had, but now no one is going to get any…” she teased.Mike stood up straight and reached for her arm, a strange look in his eyes.

“No!Let me make it up to you.Potstickers on me, tonight?”He reached for his pocket and grimaced.“Shoot.I left my wallet upstairs.Do you think they’d let me —”He pointed up at his window.

Kara reached for his arm and shook her head.There was her laugh, bubbling up all over again… from behind a burning blush that was sneaking up on her at the thought of his offer. _Deep breath_ , she thought. _It’s the perfect opportunity._

“How about I get the potstickers this time.And then tomorrow I’ll make us both dinner, okay?” _Say yes, say yes, say yes._ The feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing to swallow her up.The longer she waited for his answer, the more her despair took over.

“Deal.And then I’ll return the favor.”Her heart settled back where it belonged and she smiled.It wasn’t a date, exactly, but it sure as hell was exactly what she wanted.And that — that was close enough to a date for her.

“No no no.You can buy me takeout next week.But I am not going to have you cooking after the mess you made tonight.”They both laughed.And suddenly she was back to that warmth, her hand still on his arm, the sounds making a strange harmony that reminded her how natural this all felt when she wasn’t doubting whether or not he felt the same as she did.

“Hey, it was not that bad,” he said, in a half-hearted attempt to dismiss his own foolishness.She knew that even he didn’t buy it.

“Tell that to the firemen airing out your apartment.”Another volunteer walked past them, scoffing.Kara held back a laugh again.“So… umm.I’ve got my keys, but my favorite take out place is only a quarter mile away.” 

“Let’s walk then,” he whispered.

They walked, out of the sight of their neighbors, still laughing at the mess he’d made and his reasoning as to why exactly he thought store-bought frozen macaroni and cheese was a good idea.And then, suddenly they were back in their rhythm — talking about their days and failing miserably to exhaust any topic.One story led to another tangential one, and they were in stitches all the way to the restaurant. 

They settled with an order each of pork and chicken potstickers, and yet they still stole off of each other’s plates playfully, as if they were trying to be sneaky.And Kara was enjoying every second of it.Every little bit of their meal felt like a date, from the small talk and getting to know each other better… to sharing their food.Even his glances at her, in strange moments of calm silence, felt like infinitely more than what she was used to. 

And when the food was long gone and the best option was probably to go home, they had an even better idea.They threw out the empty containers and walked another quarter of a mile to the ice cream shop by the park, which — thank Rao — was still open.He’d fought her on it, but she still fronted him the cash for a double scoop.And he spent the next five minutes promising to pay her back or make up for it — which made her laugh, because it wasn’t even five dollars worth of ice cream, and yet he was talking about it gratefully as if she had saved his life or something equally as drastic. They took a walk around the park before settling on a nice bench near the fountain, watching as the city started to die down for the night.Kara grew more comfortable with every moment they spent on that bench, watching the world go by, reminding herself how strange it all was.Because she didn’t usually like to talk to her neighbors, not on such a deep and personal level, and yet — here she was, talking to Mike, and it wasn’t anything like trying to be social at the potluck had been.It was… amazing.

He told her about his parents and she told him about Midvale, and suddenly, so much of what little she knew about him made sense.After weeks of idle chit chat and her telling his all about her woes, the information she had gathered covertly about him was growing exponentially in only a two hour dinner thing, as he finally opened up.And the more he talked, the more Kara realized how deep she was.This crush thing she had for him… well, the word crush didn’t seem to fit anymore.Everything he said only confirmed her opinion of him, and reminded her that— shit.Her dream guy actually existed and he lived mere feet from her door and… how come she had never run into him before?How did it take her _this_ long to find someone like him?

Laughing with him was like breathing after nearly drowning.She couldn’t get enough air.She was bursting at the seams.Her lungs were screaming at her, aching in pain, but she was happy.So damn relieved, in this moment more than any other, to be alive.

The walk back to the apartment was colder than usual, no thanks to the ice cream, and Kara wasn’t even sure the building would be clear by the time they made the trek.But when they did, the firetruck and police cars were long gone and it was like any other night.Their neighbors were tucked safely into their beds, she was certain.Already it was pretty late, and she’d spent more time than she anticipated talking with Mike.Not that she regretted any of it.Honestly, she’d give anything to let the night continue the way it had been for the last couple hours, except —

She had work the next morning.She’d told him as much when they reached the elevator — which was finally back in service after the building had been cleared.In fact, she hadn’t just said it.She had whined.She’d mulled over inviting him over for tea before they turned in for the night, but she knew she’d need her sleep, especially with how absolutely insane Snapper had been working her. 

He’d walked her right up to her door, which she’d opened tentatively and clung to like a raft at sea.As she bobbed in and out of moments that left her drowning — it was a support beam if ever there was one. 

“So dinner tomorrow?” Kara asked, overeagerness slipping into her attempts at subtlety. 

“Of course.Give me a time and I’ll be here.”

“Seven?” 

“I’ll be here,” he said, his eyes growing brighter and his face softer the longer their goodbye lasted.

“And I’ll leave the door unlocked.”Mike smiled at her joke and let the ghost of a chuckle — a hollow rush of air — pass from his lips as he nodded.

“I’ll uh… I’ll get out of your hair,” he said, stepping away from her door, but not turning away yet. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Night, Mike.”Kara watched him turn away and slowly closed her door.Slowly and painfully.

She’d thought about kissing him.The entire way up the elevator all the way until she’d shut her door behind her.She could’ve — should’ve — would’ve.But of all the things they _had_ talked about, _actual_ feelings were not on the list.And it wasn’t actually a date.So she let it go.Or she tried to.She fought off the ebb of regret as she went to bed, trying not to think about a certain Mike Matthews and these new feelings she didn’t want to put a label on quite yet.

***

Mike showed up exactly at 7, and Kara wasn’t exactly ready, since she’d gotten such a late start — mostly because she’d actually put in a little more effort putting together the right outfit and makeup to say ‘I’m casually this cute all the time and this took no effort’ while simultaneously actually making an effort.She’d settled on leggings and a soft grey long-sleeved shirt, with her hair back in a ponytail.She kept her makeup minimal, with a soft bronze and brown smoked eye and a light gloss.Minimal effort, maximum cuteness.She had been going for comfort in the first place, but it turned out that _looking_ comfy took way longer than actually getting comfy.

But being behind schedule didn’t stop her.In fact, it kind of made the whole cooking thing a little more fun.Having him here, leaning across the counter, telling her jokes and fun facts while she prepped the meal — not _actually_ helping, of course, although he offered her help every few minutes.Because she was NOT risking him setting fire to something…

She had let him uncork and pour them each a glass of wine.And she had taken hers from his gentle grasp with a little more vigor than necessary.Still, she let herself enjoy the wine as she cooked, even though she usually waited until the table was set to treat herself.Of course… she didn’t have to do that because Mike had swooped in and arranged everything for her himself, saying he wanted to be useful.

After about the eighth time he offered to help with the actual meal, she realized she hadn’t gotten the tomato sauce out of her pantry, so she finally gave in.

“Could you grab the sauce for me?Should be in that cabinet —” she pointed at the pantry without looking, focused on the chicken currently in the oven — “probably the second or third shelf from the bottom.”She still had a few minutes left on the timer, but she wanted to make sure it was golden brown so that it wouldn’t be dry.It had to be perfect.

Mike pushed himself off of her counter so fast, she barely processed that he was moving before he was searching through the cabinet for what she needed.And she saw him in the corner of her eye, hunting through her food, Kara suddenly grew inexplicably uneasy.It’s not like she had anything to hide but —

“Kara,” Mike said baffled, stepping back and raising something large up. “What is this?” 

Kara whipped around to see what he was holding.A giant bag of sugar. _The giant bag of sugar_.The one she had not-so-sneakily hidden when she’s gone to introduce herself to Mike.The one she hadn’t touched since that night.She froze.And began cursing every deity she could think of for her awful luck. _shit.Shit.SHIT!_

“I can explain,” she began, but Mike cut her off.

“You had sugar this whole time?”Damn him.Damn him and how he saw right through her.Still, she needed to try to convince him otherwise.

“I just bought that a few days ago.”

“”Kara, it’s massive, and you’ve already used half of it.So unless you’re baking for everyone now… which I _know_ you still aren’t…I don’t buy it.” _DAMN HIM_. “Besides, you’ve been using the sugar I bought you.”

“I just —” 

“I mean, I’m just dying to know why.Did you lose it? Because it was right here.At eye level.”Mike pointed at the cabinet, and Kara could feel a blush coming full force.She had been so far from sneaky it was embarrassing.How she’d kept the secret for so long, she had no clue.Because she hadn’t exactly done a great job of it.

Kara pressed her lips together tightly, summoning in a breath.And with a quick release, she decided to be honest. “I wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

“What?”

“I mean, it felt really cliché to just pop by with a batch of cookies to say ‘Hey neighbor, I want to get to know you.’Because that’s not my style.”She shrugged, even though her heart was racing.She had thought this was going to be something she took to her grave.But how was it that Mike could get her to open up and spill everything without really trying? 

Kara heard Mike laugh a little, but she trained her eyes on the oven again, desperate to get out of this conversation as fast as possible.

“And it wasn’t cliché to show up asking for a cup of sugar?Isn’t that like the biggest cliché in the book?”Kara snapped her head up, jaw falling, feeling incredibly transparent and vulnerable.

“Yeah, but —I told myself that, too.It just felt like the lesser of two evils…” she trailed off as Mike’s attention fell for a moment caught in his own thoughts.

“Wait.You were baking for _me_?I thought you didn’t do that for anyone.”She didn’t, she reminded herself.Except for birthdays… and very cute new neighbors who she maybe had the worst possible crush on.

“Yeah, well… I thought you were cute, so I made an exception.”Kara shrugged again — like it was nothing… meaningless — and leaned against the countertop, turning her back to the kitchen timer above her oven.Just for a moment.And somehow, between her turning back to him and him opening his mouth, some lightbulb had gone off in his brain, because the look he gave her was maybe a bit too electric.

“You like me,” Mike declared, bold and bright eyed.

“Of course I like you.”Kara rolled her eyes.

“No… you _like me_ like me.”She almost snorted at that, trying not to react too obviously.Rao, she needed her drink if she was going to keep her cool.She pulled her glass to her lips and took a slow sip.She let the near empty glass fall back to her side as she scoffed.

“What are you, five?” she asked.Kara didn’t have time to fight back or deny the accusation beyond that, because Mike was suddenly the only thing she could see and the words got caught in her throat.And then, his hands were in her hair and he was kissing her.

All she knew was that his lips were soft and insistent against hers.With one hand, Mike moved for her wineglass, pulling it from her grasp and setting it — without looking — on the countertop behind her.She heard the telltale wobble before the soft tinging as the glass inevitably fell over.

A hint of a laugh passed his lips, breaking them apart for just a moment before he was back to making her head spin.Then her hands were at his neck and his were at her hip, the warmth of his fingers pushing the hem of her shirt out of the way.She was against the counter, back arching as Mike kept the space between them to a glorious minimum while they kissed — each of them fighting to get closer.And frankly, Kara couldn’t think, let alone breathe, except to remind herself that she’d managed to get _exactly_ what she wanted.

Kara was so lost in the feel of him against her, chest to chest, caught tightly in his grip, senses on overload, that she didn’t actually notice the kitchen timer go off.And when she had noticed… she wasn’t sure how long it had been ringing.Which was a bad sign… A very bad sign. 

“Shoot!” Kara said, pushing Mike back quickly with only the slightest hint of effort.“The oven!”

Mike looked at her in confusion.She knew she was probably overreacting and jumpy from the kiss, but still.Better to be safe.Still, he stood there mere inches from her, not diving out of the way like she had expected, considering… shouldn’t he of all people be the one to worry about burning food?

“Open the window. _Quick,_ ” she said, rushed.Mike made his way across the room and opened not one, but two windows — one on either corner of the apartment to make a cross breeze.Kara set herself to the task of assessing the damage she’d done on the chicken in the oven, but luckily she caught it just in time…Or, at least… close enough.The chicken was ready, if a little more light brown than golden.Her shoulders fell.That is, until Mike came up behind her, making her jump when he whispered right in her ear.

“Look,” he said softly, “No smoke.”Kara breathed a sigh of relief and turned around face him.She was trying to curb her amusement.It wasn’t working.She was gripping his biceps and balancing against him, trying to accommodate the lack of space between them. 

“You are a curse in the kitchen.”Mike laughed, and Kara let herself be taken by that sound, to enjoy it as much as she could.Heaven help her, she loved that laugh. 

She turned away, blushing.And that was when she noticed the small puddle of wine on the countertop where her drink had spilled.She reached for a paper towel, only to find that he’d already torn a piece off of the roll to hand to her.She accepted it without a word, cleaning up the mess. 

Mike stepped back, the glass in his hand again, and Kara could hear him pouring her another drink — which made her stomach flip, because he didn’t need to ask to know exactly what she needed.At least, it felt that way.Countless times.Making her tea… listening when she was stressed… even offering to buy her favorite foods for her.And even though she had told him she didn’t need help, he was still going out of his way to make it all a little easier on her.She bit her lip and tried to hide her blush as she tossed the paper towel away. 

“Yeah, well it’s a good thing you’re good at this.We balance each other out…”Kara hummed in response, looking back at him as he spoke.She was barely listening… something about balance, but she was more focused on the way he talked, watching his jaw and noticing the curve of his smile as he noticed how distracted she had become.

“So… is there anything else we need to watch the clock for?” he asked, moving back toward her.Kara beamed and reached out to grip his shoulder.

“Not at the moment — Why?”

“No reason,” he said with a grin, reaching for her waist and lifting her onto the kitchen counter to kiss her again.

***

She had to reheat the chicken.She stood over the oven, watching it like a hawk as the cheese melted.Mike sat, watching her so intently focused, as he enjoyed the smell of it wafting through the kitchen. 

And when they finally sat down to eat, wine glasses in hand, they were both tinged pink and on the verge of laughter.The chicken was a little dry.Kara was a little tipsy.And Mike was completely enamored.And relieved — because it had seemed like such a stupid move, but burning that macaroni and cheese he’d been microwaving… it had been a brilliant plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, without a doubt, the longest one-shot or chapter I have ever written and I can't believe it's done?!?!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Lemme know your feels and if you want to keep updated with my hiatus countdown project, you can find me at karadanversprince on tumblr. 
> 
> Love you to Krypton and Back!!


End file.
